


I'll Protect You

by Underworld_Vampires



Series: Cartinelli Week [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Babyfic, Cartinelli Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Cartinelli Week Day 5- Angie is at her last month of pregnancy, and is on bed rest when Peggy has to go to an important meeting. That happens to be the day when the contractions start</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and get a marriage fic out soon, but I wanted to publish this now.

“Do you need anything, because I can go grab you something from the fridge…”

“English, I…”

“Do you need another pillow, or maybe-,”

“Pegs, I’m fine,”

“I can get you anything you need, just as-,”

“Peggy!” Angie snapped, rubbing at her temples. As much as she loved Peggy, she knew the other woman needed to relax. “I’m. Fine. You go on to work. I’m just gonna be here, in bed, not moving.” She gave Peggy a look that showed that she was being serious, that she really didn’t want to deal with this.

“If you’re sure…” Peggy sighed and moved to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Call me if anything happens?” Angie nodded and waved her off, before Peggy walked out the door to head to work.

Angie was reaching her ninth month of pregnancy, and her doctor had put her on strict bed rest, because last time she went to the doctor, her blood pressure had gone through the roof. They didn’t want to risk anything happening to her in the process, so now she was stuck in bed. She didn’t really hate being in bed, despite wanting to get up and walk around, because normally she would have Peggy waiting on her a bit, but there was some important meeting that Peggy needed to attend to. She didn’t want to go, but Angie insisted that Peggy needed to take care of this.

She groaned and adjusted herself in the couch, feeling the baby kick her ribs. When Howard came to them with the possibility of having a child together, Peggy had laughed it off, though after having a bit of an argument with Angie, they decided on giving it a try. Angie was a little shocked that it worked, but that shock quickly turned to excitement as the months passed and she grew bigger as their child grew.

Now, she was almost at full term, and she looked and felt like it. Her stomach was ballooning out, and she ached a lot. Her back hurt most often, although when the baby kicked, a lot more of her seemed to hurt.

She leaned her head back and silently hoped that the baby would come sooner rather than later. As much as she loved the feeling of being pregnant, she wanted to be able to move again and do things she hasn’t been able to do lately, like cook actual meals. She’d been relying a lot on Mr. Fancy lately, and it wasn’t that his food was bad. It’s just that it didn’t taste as good as her cooking.

She gasped suddenly as a sharp pain shot through her, and for a moment, she panicked. She didn’t know what was going on, whether it was a kick, or a contraction. She rubbed a hand against her belly, hoping that, if it was a kick, it would soothe her child.

The pain faded as quickly as it started and Angie decided she wasn’t going to risk anything. She reached for the telephone on the nightstand, and dialed a number.

“Mr. Fancy? It’s Angie. I need you to bring the car around…”

\--

Peggy burst into the hospital, finding Howard and Jarvis sitting in the hospital waiting area. Howard looked grateful to see Peggy there, and stood up to greet her, but she interrupted him as he tried to speak.

“I need to see Angie!” Peggy said, trying but failing to get through. She gave Howard a sharp glare as he held her back.

“Easy, Pegs,” He said, grabbing her shoulders “You were told that no one would be allowed to go back to see her until after the baby is born.” He knew that Jarvis was playing the father in this situation, and Peggy was playing the godmother. She was worried, able to hear Angie’s screams of agony as she tried to give birth to their child.

“She needs me in there, Howard, do you hear her?” Peggy was desperate to see her girlfriend. She wanted to hold her and reassure her, but she knew Howard was telling the truth. She wasn’t able to go see Angie, and she hated it. She would wait, albeit impatiently.

She was on the edge of her seat every time she heard Angie cry out, sometimes crying out her name, sometimes just crying in agony. She knew this must have been painful to her. It had to be, pushing a small human out of her body. Peggy just hoped it would be over soon, and she would be able to see her sometime soon.

It was several hours later when a nurse came to get them. Peggy ignored her completely and hurried in to see Angie.

The poor woman looked absolutely drained. Her face was slick with sweat and was slightly pale. She had been in labor for hours, and it showed. What really drew her attention was the small bundle in her arms.

Angie was also looking down at the baby, nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. “It’s a girl, we have a daughter.” She looked up at Peggy, and gave her the most breathtaking smile. It made her heart flutter widely in her chest, and she couldn’t believe that after so long, their child was finally here. “What are we gonna name her, English?”

Peggy moved to look at their daughter, who was sleeping in her mother’s arms. She was obviously just as tired as her mother, but she was finally asleep, at least for a few moments.

“What do you think of Kristen?” Peggy asked after a few moments, staring at her daughter before looking over at Angie.

“I love it. Kristen Martinelli-Carter.” She said, yawning as she looked down at their small child in her arms.

“Get some rest, Angie, I’ll watch over our baby.” She said, and Angie nodded tiredly. She reached and took Kristen into her hold. The baby’s eyes flickered open, and she gazed up at Peggy, her eyes just as green as her mother’s.

Peggy smiled and caressed her daughter’s cheek. She looked over to Angie to say something, but noticed that she was already asleep. She laughed softly and looked down at Kristen, who had reached up and let out an adorable yawn. Peggy felt a strong need to protect her, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“I’m going to protect you, I promise.”


End file.
